


Obsession II - alternate ending

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur comes back from a game and doesn't find Merlin at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession II - alternate ending

**Author's Note:**

> After writing [Obsession II](http://archiveofourown.org/works/963469) people were not happy. So I wrote an alternate ending.
> 
> You might want to start at [Obsession](http://archiveofourown.org/works/941087)
> 
> Makes more sense that way.

Arthur growled. When he came back from the game, he expected Merlin to be home! But he wasn't!

He kicked off his shoes and got another beer from the fridge. What a crappy evening. First, his team lost, then the pub closed too early and they had to go on drowning their sorrows in the park and now Merlin wasn't here. 

Just as he was about to flomp down on the couch, the door opened and Merlin tried to sneak in. 

"There you are. Where have you been?"

"Out."

"With whom?"

"Friends." Merlin hung his jacket up and took his shoes off.

"What friends?" Arthur walked over and stopped in his tracks when he smelled a cologne. A cologne he didn't know. It wasn't his and it sure wasn't Merlin's.

"Just some friends. You know them, the girls, you know?"

Arthur growled. "The girls wear cologne now?"

Merlin had the decency to blush. "I could say it's a new trend, but I won't." But he held Arthur's gaze.

"You...you go out dancing with other men?" Arthur sat his beer bottle down and had to lean against the back of the couch. 

"You go out watching other men sweat and then you go out with other men to get drunk."

"So you think you can cheat on me?"

"Aren't you cheating on me for years? At least someone appreciates me for me."

Arthur could just stare after him as Merlin made his way to the guest room.

[Take me to the sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/963478)


End file.
